The Diary of Megan King
by EdwardCullen123
Summary: I am sending this to you as requested. Please do not harm and re-distribute this in any way as it is very valuable to my family and I. We expect the return of the diary by the end of the month. Thank you, Edward Cullen
1. First Day of School

The Diary of Megan King  
Chapter 1

**I am sending this to you as requested. Please do not harm and re-distribute this in any way as it is very valuable to my family and I. We expect the return of the diary by the end of the month. **

**Thank you,  
Edward Cullen**

**_This is the property of Megan King, no outsiders but Megan may read the contents of this diary. If you are not her, put it back where you stole it from and then die_!**

September 8th 11:32 PM

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day at Jergin Public High school. I survived, that's all I can really say. I survived. It was terrible! Worse than my old high school, and that's saying a lot.

My schedule was all messed up, every teacher it seemed didn't know I was coming and kept telling me to go to the guidance counsellor who wasn't there each and every time I went. Finally I got fed up and went to the main office to ask them for help. They were too busy to help me and suggested I waited in class, and they would call me to come. I tried to explain but they ignored me and went back to what they were doing.

I marched angrily back to the class I was assigned too according to my schedule and the same thing, the teacher didn't know of me and said that I was not supposed to be in the class. But before telling me that, she lectured me because I was late for attending my 'wrong' class.

Every student stared at me, and some even laughed as I was humiliated in front of them. I turned beat red and just simply without responding to the devil bitch, walked out of the class.

I knew the secretary at the office told me to wait in class, but this was stupid. I stomped my way back to the office, getting lost once and having to ask directions, and sat down.

Twenty minutes later, the secretary finally looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a negative attitude. I stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm a new student here, and every class I have gone to has told me that I'm not in the right class when it says that I am on my schedule." I explained. She held out her hand for the schedule. "I tried going to the Guidance teacher but she wasn't there each time."

"Megan King is it?" she asked, turning her attention to her computer screen. I said yes, "Well it looks as though your schedule is messed up."

Duh, I thought. Of course it is! That's why I'm here!

"Let me print you out a new one. Sorry about that, our computer must have messed up. We gave you the schedule of Alice Cullen, another new student. I wonder if she has yours by mistake. I haven't seen her though, so I guess not." The woman muttered. She handed me my new schedule and sent me on my way.

It was completely different. But by this time it was nearly lunch. I still went to the class.

"Miss King! Welcome to JPHS!" a middle-aged man said excitedly, walking towards me. He was a bit over weight and he had a very large moustache. "Come in, come in! We won't bite, yet." He joked with me, I half-smiled in respect.

He lead me to the front of the class, "This is Megan King everyone! Our new student all the way from Canada. I want you to all make Megan feel welcome, and be her friend! This is a scary place if you don't know you're way around. Give us an introduction about yourself Megan, go ahead!"

I blinked and looked around, many faces stared back at me, waiting for me to speak. I swallowed, "Hi my name's Megan and yeah, I'm from Canada. I...write and I play the piano, and...um," I paused, not sure of what to say, "I like to act."

"Splendid! Acting is very important for this class! It's all we do!" the teacher concluded my speech, I sighed in relief. Thank god. That was terrible. "But oh look at the time, only 10 minutes until lunch! What shall we do until then?"

A pretty blonde put her hand up, "Why don't we do the "Get to know you" game?"

The teacher jumped up, "What a wonderful idea Marissa! Yes! We shall play that, Megan if you could please go sit in the centre of the room. Teaghan, please go sit beside Brittney."

I walked to my seat and sat down, not sure what to expect but the game title doesn't sound so good.

"This game as most of you know, requires diligence and attention. We must think of 5 questions each to ask Megan to get to know her. They have to be school appropriate and there can be no questions repeated. Every single question will be new, and challenging. Let's start with Michael and go around the room. Oh! And I want you all to tell us your name before you ask the questions so Megan can know.

This was a bad idea.

"Um, my name's Mike and um, I want to know if you drive? Do you eat pasta? What's your favourite colour? Do you think I'm attractive? And um, why were you so late?" the boy with red hair and freckles asked me.

"I do drive, I eat pasta, Purple, sure, and my schedule was messed up." I responded quickly.

Here are the list of the following questions I was asked and my answers:

Q: Do I drive a car?

A: My dad's

Q: What type of car is your dad's?

A: A truck

Q: What type of truck?

A: I'm not sure, it's a Ford

Q: Do you like Ford?

A: Sure, I'm not into cars

Q: Why not?

A: They don't interest me?

Next Person:

Q: You write?

A: Yup

Q: Stories?

A: Yeah

Q: Thats cool, what genre?

A: Anything really

Q: Will you get them published?

A: No, they aren't that good.

Q: Oh, that's too bad. Could I read it?

A: Uh, I don't really want anyone to read it right now, it isn't finished yet

Next

Q: Do you like the states?

A: It isn't that different to Canada

Q: How so?

A: I don't know, it's basically the same

Q: Don't you live in Igloo's?

A: No...

Q: Oh, that's what everyone says about Canada, how about the phrase 'Oot and Aboot'

A: Sometimes

Q: That's lame

A: I think it's funny.

And then the bell rang. I was so happy to escape from that stupid room. I can't believe I had to go through that.

But lunch was another whole scary thing. I hadn't really met anyone so I didn't know where to sit or what to eat. I got into the cafeteria line, following other people, not sure on what to do.

As I was staring at the selection of food, and wondering if I had enough money, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and the person responsible for poking me was a very pretty short black haired girl who was smiling up at me.

"Hi! My name's Alice, I'm new! Just like you! I saw you in one of my classes this morning, you poor thing! I can't believe the teacher just basically kicked you out!" she squeaked. I smiled at back at her, and moved along down the line.

"Haha, that's alright." I laughed, "My schedule is fixed now! So where are you from?"

"Alaska!" she replied, "You're from Canada right?"

"Yup!" I said as I got my food, I pulled out my wallet and had no money. I pulled out my debit card but the cashier told me no debit or credit. My heart stopped for a moment.

"I have enough for both of us!" Alice offered, I thanked her as she paid for both of our meals. "Would you like to sit with me and my family?"

"Sure! How many are there of you?" I asked nervously, I didn't know she had family with her.

"6 of us!" she told me as I followed her to a table of very attractive people. Oh my god.

"Hey everyone this is Megan! She is new like us and she's from Canada!" Alice introduced me to everyone.

Everyone said Hi but kept to themselves. Alice talked to me and that was about it. I felt so uncomfortable there because I felt like an intruder and an outsider. Every single one of them was so unbelievably attractive. Plus, everyone else in the cafeteria stared at me.

"Do not worry about everyone's stares Megan, people stare all the time. You'll get used to it." The boy, or man, named Edward said softly. My cheeks turned bright pink when I realized how bad of an actor I really was. I tried to act normal, but obviously it wasn't working! But then I noticed that he had said 'you'll get used to it', does that mean they want me there? That I'm one of _them_? That's so cool!

I looked up at him to answer and he was smiling at me, it was kind of creepy but he was so attractive. My daydreams were interrupted by a loud, sharp cough from the beautiful girl sitting beside Edward.

"Hi Megan, my name's Bella. This is Edward, _my_ boyfriend." She spoke out load with the most delicate voice; it was strange to hear her say those words. But for emphasis, she moved over a bit more, and Edward put his arm over her shoulders and kissed her on the lips so intensely I felt uncomfortable.

"So Megan, tell me about you! What do you do for fun? What are the boys like Canada? What were your boyfriends like?" Alice spoke, and I felt grateful for the distraction.

I laughed, "There isn't a good selection of boys. They are either very immature, or taken. Most of them think that they're better than everyone else. It is quite stupid. I've never had a boyfriend actually! For fun, I hang out with some friends and watch movies, or I play the piano for my family. It all depends on what's going on and how I'm feeling.

"Oh wow! You play the piano? That's amazing!" Alice squealed, and I laughed at her teasingly.

"I do, not very well though." I said modestly.

"Do you take lessons?" Alice asked

I answered, "I did, I took lessons for about 10 years before I moved here."

Alice smiled and told me that Edward plays, and so does Bella sometimes. She suggested that Edward should teach me, but I smiled and politely refused. I didn't want Bella to think I was stealing Edward away, especially if that was not my intention.

I whispered to Alice who the other three people were sitting at the table with us. She answered with Jasper, who was her boyfriend, Rosalie, and Emmet who were a couple as well. They all looked very similar. All six of them were amazingly attractive. I felt like an outsider, and everyone glaring at me made it seem true.

I found out a few minutes later that Rosalie and Jasper were brother and sister, and the rest were adopted. I really wanted to ask about their adoptive parents but I couldn't. It wasn't my place but when Alice told me that they all seemed to be fine with it.

I glanced at the clock beside the cafeteria door; lunch was almost over. I sighed and told Alice and the others good-bye. I got up and dumped my leftover lunch in the garbage. As I was walking through the tables to the doorway, a girl I recognized from my first few classes glared at me and whispered to her friends. When I passed her table, she kicked her foot out and before I realized what she was doing, I tripped and flat straight on my face. Everyone who saw me laughed and I felt myself go red. Oh my god. I wanted to die. I looked at her and she just laughed.

I picked up my stuff, and walked out of the cafeteria as fast as I could. I went into the girl's bathroom and went locked myself in a stall. I kept thinking to myself, "Why did she do that? What did I do?" but the only answer that kept coming up was because I sat with the Cullens.

That is so lame! Who trips someone just because you're sitting with certain people? I was furious. I went to the sinks and washed my face. The bell rang, and I ran to my class.

Class 4P12 – Grade 12 Math, with Mrs. Rusu in Room 344

Just the name of the class, made me hate it before I walked in, and that was the class after lunch. Edward and Bella were sitting in the very back. I walked to the teacher and she huffed and puffed and made me sit at the back, beside a boy with very dark hair, and clothes. I gasped when he looked up at me. His eyes were equally as dark as his hair. I passed Edward and Bella who were staring at me worriedly.

I sat down quickly, and pulled my paper out. I made sure I wasn't anywhere near him, and leaned away very subtly. I listened to the teacher quite easily, and after about 20 minutes I forgot about my neighbour.

But, 45 minutes into the class, I heard him cough. At first, I thought it was nothing but it got louder and sharper. I turned my head to look at him, and he was looking at me.

"Hi There." He whispered, and it so quiet I wasn't sure I heard him.

"Hi." I responded in the same hush tone.

"I'm sorry if my appearance turns you off." He whispered, and once again I wasn't sure if that's what he said.

"No, it's fine!" I told him, it was a little creepy.

"What's your name?" he asked me, now a little bit louder. I looked at him again, wondering what this was all about. But he might of been just friendly. So I smiled and told him, I asked him his and he said his name was Jefery, or Jefrey or Jeffery, I don't know how to spell it.

"Where are you from?" it was like Drama class all over again. I told him, and he asked me a few more questions. Finally class was over, and Edward and Bella got up right when I did.

"How did you enjoy class?" Bella asked me nicely, I smiled at her, thankful for the distraction.

"It was alright I guess, same old same old." I told her as we walked side by side out of class, but before I went through the door I looked back and saw that Edward was talking to him. What was that all about? I wondered, so I asked Bella.

She said, "Oh," then paused for a moment, "He's a bad kid Bella. Don't hang out with him or even speak to him. He isn't safe. He's done a lot of bad things. He moved here a just a few weeks before you did."

I frowned, and said "He apologized for his appearance, maybe he had no choice?"

Bella glanced at me warily, "Megan! Everyone has a choice. He chose the wrong path. My family and I don't want to see you get hurt by him. I am telling you the truth. Edward will ask Mrs. Rusu to change your seat around or perhaps he could take your seat and you could sit with me."

Wow. They really took this seriously! I really want to find out what this kid has done!!! My next class was a spare so I went to the library and used a Mac computer. Those are the coolest devices ever. When I was logging on to Facebook, Jeffery walked around me and used the computer directly across from mine. I tucked my feet under my chair, and made sure I didn't look over or around my monitor.

I had a new friend request, it was him. I decided not to answer right then because if I denied it, me most likely would of noticed and might of confronted me. So in a hurry, I accepted it. I went to his profile and he had only 5 friends. I went through his pictures, and he only had 3 profile pictures. That was really weird. And the last time someone wrote on his wall was like 4 months ago. I don't remember what it said, but it seemed creepy.

I logged off a few minutes before the bell rang and I walked to my locker to gather my things. That girl who tripped me at lunch, I found out her name was Brianna, she was by my lockers. When I got to mine she laughed and called me names. I rolled my eyes, and just kept to myself.

She left when the bell rang with her group, and I went the opposite way to meet my step-dad. The ride was silent, as usual, but something felt off. I looked back at the school wishing I could sleep in my locker. We pulled up into the drive way, and I slowly got out of the backseat. My step-dad took my bag, and when he did that I knew I was in trouble for something.

So my punishment as soon as I walked in the door was my drunken mother slapping me across the face, and telling me how useless I was. Now that it's happened so frequently I don't actually cry out or even move. I just stand there as she beats me, or if I'm knocked to the ground I don't fight against it.

My step-dad just stands behind or above me, and glares. He says nothing, he show's no emotion. After my mom ran out of steam she informed me that I'll be doing all the chores for the next who knows how long! Oh dang...my step-dad just called. I have to go now! I'll write more tomorrow if I don't die with all my chores!

Love,

Megan King


	2. Chores

The Diary of Megan King  
Chapter 2

**Thank you Edward, I really appreciate it. I know this must be hard for you. Her diary will be the key to our discovery. I wish you and your family well.**

**Sincerely,  
Franklyn Dobbs**

**This is the property of Megan King, no outsiders but Megan may read the contents of this diary. If you are not her, put it back where you stole it from and then die!**

September 9th 4:54AM

Dear Diary,

I just finished my stupid chores! Its 4:54AM! I am going to be so tired tomorrow. I don't even know what classes I have. I'm so exhausted, but I can't sleep. I just need to write, to get all my problems out. It doesn't take away the pain, but it helps my loneliness. If I write it out, it seems like someone out there is listening and helping me.

I forgot to mention in last diary entry that Alice invited me over Friday night for dinner and movies. I asked my step-dad after my mother had gone to bed, and he said yes! He has never said yes like that before! I was about to go upstairs when he said,

"The Cullen's have been a very gracious family. The father, Carlisle is a Doctor at the hospital in the town, and he has helped your mother time and time again. He deserves our business."

"Thank you," I mumbled before running upstairs to start my chores.

And now I'm here, bruised, bleeding and so sore. Oh my gosh. Maybe I'll take a bath or something, but they might hear it. I'll have to wait until the morning for a short shower. I just wish I could get rid of this pain. I know I should ignore the stupid names my mom tells me all the time, but sometimes it's hard.

My fingers are killing me right now because I was forced to play the piano for a few hours as well, but then again I enjoy playing. It's my break from the beatings, and the cleaning. And my step-dad and mother loves it.

Ugh. I have so many bruises on my legs. I'm surprised I can lie down without flinching or even crying out. Maybe I'm used to it now, oh well.

I'm looking forward to school tomorrow, or today... I want to find out why Bella is so concerned about Jeffery sitting by me, and then I can't wait to go their house soon! Yay! Some excitement! I'm actually surprised I met them so quickly in the day. I would consider them my friends, and I'm happy. That's not something I say very often, so I am _very_ happy.

Love,

Megan King


End file.
